


This Could Be the Start of Something

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a case at a Hollywood party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be the Start of Something

She was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the hotel kitchen when it hit. Brown liquid spread across the linoleum as the ceramic mug shattered. She tried to steady herself with one hand on the counter, rubbing her forehead with the other. Images leapt through her mind, of violence and blood. And a familiar face. “Jessie,” she screamed without knowing, as she lost her grip on the counter and fell to the floor.

Gunn pushed open the kitchen door and hurried to her side. He reached under her body to support her in a sitting position. “Cordy. What is it?”

“Couch,” she moaned, as she tried to stand using him as support.

He helped her onto the sofa in the Hyperion lobby, and she slumped, her eyes rolled back into her head. “Cordy.” She was frightening him. He hadn’t been long with team Angel, and her attacks were still new to him. “Cordy, what can I do? What do you need?”

“A drink of cold water wouldn’t hurt,” she said, as her eyes snapped open. “Hey, I thought you were out with your buddies, doing a little daytime nest dusting.”

“God, you’re alright. Don’t do that to me, woman.”

“Do that to you...” She tried to straighten herself, when she noticed the front of her sweater. “Oh, crap. I’ll never get that coffee stain out.”

“So, what’s the what? You have one of your vision things?”

Suddenly her sweater was the last thing on her mind. “I have to go. I saw this girl I know, Jessica Talbot. She was in danger. I have to help her before it gets her.”

“Jessica Talbot? Leonora from ‘Brighter Tomorrow’ Jessica Talbot?”

“Yes, we took an acting class together, Mr. ‘What the hell do you know about soap operas anyway’?”

“My sister liked it. So yeah, I watch it sometimes, if I’m near a TV and it’s on.”

Cordelia was flustered. “Look, I’m sorry, I...”

“Besides, Leonora is hot. So, what can I do to help?”

“You can tell me where Wes is. The last time I saw him he was here in the lobby. The thing I saw is going to attack her at a party later this afternoon, and it’s the kind of party where you don’t show up stag.”

“Isn’t that the kind where you need an invitation?” he asked.

“I’ll think of something when I get there.”

“Wes was just heading out as I came in,” Gunn said. “He went shopping for some herbal magic mojo whatever.”

“Damn. And there’s no waking Angel up before sundown these days. He’s gone all Bram Stoker vampiry for some reason. Next thing you know he’ll be wanting a coffin and some dirt from his homeland. Or maybe some Guinness would work.”

“Cordy, back on track. I can go with you.”

“Right. You’ll be my date at a classy Hollywood party.”

“No, but I’ll go with you. I didn’t say nothing about no date.”

“Hm.” She looked him up and down. “You can’t go in that sweatshirt and track pants. You’ll need some nice slacks and a dress shirt. Maybe a sports jacket.”

“Sure. I’ll go take a look see through my massive wardrobe. Get real.”

“You can borrow something from Angel’s closet.”

He laughed. “In Angel’s pants I’ll look like I’m ready for flood season. This being LA, that should be never.”

“Wes’ then.”

Gunn groaned.

“I’ll find something.”

After digging through clothes that Wes had left at the hotel, she was able to find a pair of jeans and a dress shirt that didn’t give Gunn hives, but that she would be willing to be seen with in public.

An hour later, after stopping at her place so she could change and do something with her hair, activities that Gunn loudly proclaimed should have taken fifteen minutes, tops, they were on their way.

*****

Cordelia made him park his truck two blocks from the mansion. Then complained for two blocks about walking there in heels.  
They stopped at the front. At least there wasn’t a vast gate like in the movies, but the big carved

door was enough of an obstacle. “Oh, what the hell,” Cordy sighed, and rang the doorbell.

“Yessss?” asked a rather supercilious butler. “May I help you?”

“We’re here for the party,” Gunn replied.

“I’m sure you are. Just let me check the guest list.” He ran a finger down the list. “And your name?”

“Denzel Washington.” Cordy smacked him.

“He’s such a kidder. Jessica Talbot invited me. I’m Cordelia Chase.”

The butler gestured to a young maid entering the hall. “Missy. Would you ask Ms Talbot if she knows a Cordelia Chase.”

“Right away, sir.”

A few minutes later Jessica entered the foyer, and Gunn stared. “Whoa,” he whispered. “That’s Jessica Talbot.”

“Jessie,” Cordy said, ignoring her companion, “Tell Jeeves here that you invited me to this party.”

“Cordy!” she exclaimed. “You want me to tell him...” She saw the pleading look in Cordy’s eyes, then answered, “Sure. Right. I must have forgotten to tell Lance so he could put her on the list. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Is that Lance Goodbody, Executive Producer of ‘Brighter Tomorrow’?”

Cordy wrenched Gunn’s arm. “Shut” she muttered through gritted teeth, “Up.”

“Of course.” Jessica smiled a wide Hollywood smile, looking up at Cordelia’s handsome guest. “This is his mansion. I guess I forgot to tell Cordy.” She took Gunn’s arm and started to lead them through the building. “The party’s out back, by the pool.” She kept a tight hold of Gunn, without looking back at her friend. “Follow us, Cordy.”

*****

“So, what’s this all about?” Jessica asked, handing her friend a margarita. “I haven’t seen you in months, much less invited you here.”

“She had this vision that some monster was going to tear you apart.” Gunn smiled. “I wanted to tell you, I really like your work.”

“Monster...” She rolled her eyes. “No, what’s really going on. Wait a minute, Ashton was talking about producing some sort of Candid Camera type thing. Did he put you up to this?” She looked around. “Where’s the camera?”

“Okay. I wasn’t going to put it so,” Cordelia smacked Gunn’s arm yet again, “bluntly, but this is no joke. I had a vision that something horrible is going to happen to you at this party. We came to stop it.”

“You’ve been doing too many suntan lotion commercials. This is crazy.” She looked up at Gunn. “What are you, good looking, her keeper?”

“Nope. Just a fan who doesn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I’ve had enough. I’m calling Lance’s security.”

“Please, Jessie...”

Before Jessica could call someone over, one of her castmates asked to speak to her, privately.

“Can’t this wait, Ursula? I’m in the middle of something.”

“No. I really need to speak to you in the pool house.” She took Jessica’s arm and led her away.

“You know who that was?” Gunn asked.

“No. But I gather you do.”

“That’s Ursula Kay. She plays Jessica’s younger sister on the show.”

“I thought you told me you don’t have time to watch TV?”

Before Gunn could answer, he was interrupted by a scream. He pulled a long knife from its hiding place down the inside of his pant leg, as Cordelia reached into her purse for a mini-axe. They both ran towards the pool house.

Jessica lay on the ground, a ragged wound on the forearm she was raising in defence. A large dog, jaws dripping with saliva and blood, stood panting over her body. As it started to pounce for the kill, Gunn threw his knife into the back of the creature’s head. It fell, blade protruding out its muzzle.

“I don’t understand. I don’t...” Jessica nearly swooned as Cordy helped her to her feet. “That was Ursula. How could that be Ursula?”

“Shapeshifter.” Gunn said. “I guess she wanted you out of the way.”

“They were going to write her out of the show. She knew it.” Jessica looked at Cordelia. “I’m so sorry. Tell me more about this vision thing.”

*****

A week later, Gunn and Cordelia were Jessica’s guests at a very exclusive LA nightclub. Lance Goodbody joined them, and as Cordy mentally noted, his strong resemblance to Danny DeVito made his name a misnomer. However, in gratitude for saving Jess, he ordered some fine bottles of vintage wine.

Many glasses later, Jessica turned to Gunn. “So, handsome. How about a dance?”

Gunn looked at her and smiled. “Maybe later. My momma always taught me to dance with the one you came with.” He stood and held out his hand. “Cordy?”

“Huh? What?” She extricated her knee from the oncoming attack of Mr. Goodbody’s hand. “Sure.”

They weren’t long on the dance floor before Cordy looked up at Gunn. “You aren’t much of a dancer.”

“I know that. You think I want to embarrass my self in front of your friend? Besides, I think she murdered Dr. Chandler.”

“She what?”

“On the soap. I don’t dance with murderers.”

“Gunn?” she asked. “Do me a favour. Please never mention soap operas again. It really screws with your tough guy image.”

“No prob.” He pulled Cordelia a little closer. “This isn’t that bad, is it?”

“Maybe it’s the wine, but no.” She relaxed into his embrace. “It’s not bad at all.”


End file.
